Three Wishes
by veronik
Summary: REVISED FOR OoTP! Many things are said about stars; like that they make dreams come true, guide and even predict the future. At midnight, Harry and Ginny discover a shooting star that will make three of their wishes come true. Are they ready for them?
1. Chapter 1: The Star

**Summary: **There are many things said about stars. They say some make wishes come true, guide and even predict the future. At midnight, Harry and Ginny find one that without their knowledge would accomplish three wishes for them. But, Are they ready for their wished to come true?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters, just the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, publishers and people involved. I just borrow the story to have fun for a while.

**A/N 1:** This is the first fanfic I post on English (that's not my 1st language) so please be nice. This is a translation of the original version "Tres Deseos" in Spanish, done by me.

**A/N 2: **I decided to repost this and adequate it to OoTP… I hope you approve! Tell me how it is please…flames whatever I need to know in other to keep the same plot or change it.  

Three Wishes

** Chapter 1: The Star**

Harry had just finished his Quidditch practice. It was now when he could finally understand the pressure Oliver Wood had, since he found himself in the same place. He had stayed behind for flying a bit more but anyway…

At the beginning of his sixth year he had been chosen captain of his team. Since he had been the oldest member in the team McGonagall had without a doubt given him the charge, but of course he had had to get his Quidditch ban annulled. His ban had certainly been unfair. Good thing they didn't have that old bat that called herself a witch anymore. But Quidditch was still good and after some getting used to he realized he rather enjoyed being in charge. 

His stopped for a moment to watch the sky. He loved watching it, he had always loved it that had been one of the few things that kept Harry sane enough during his childhood with the Dursleys. He always wondered how the stars where and the planets as well, but he always kept his thoughts to himself. At least his grades on the course were good. 

After a lot of meditation (over two years), he had finally realized that Cedric's death hadn't been his fault and had stopped feeling guilty about his parents', but Sirius' had been an issue no one dared to mention, Harry had made it clear enough that he was not ready for a closure, maybe not by words but words aren't always needed. He had blocked himself of that pain and tried to think of his godfather as little as possible, he was not ready yet. He had been going through a path of self discovery since his fifth year when he realized he was indeed a good teacher. While in that path he had discovered some powers, abilities and secrets he didn't know he had.

He discovered his low marks weren't due to his lack of magic, but that he closed part of his power to be "normal" as he had always wanted, and to go unnoticed. He copied other people mistakes and when he decided to stop doing that he surprised himself with an amount of power he would have never dreamt of having and with how easily magic was for him then. He could understand everything much better and he felt more like himself, he felt like he knew and understood himself. 

But lately he had been feeling rather sad. He had been like that since Halloween, his parents' death's anniversaries. Everyone who had noticed the change in his mood had tried to cheer him up, but it had been to no avail. Sometimes he really missed the Weasley twins, who in his fifth year had been at their seventh and last year at Hogwarts, he missed all the fights they had had, the noise, the explosions and specially, how they managed to make everyone happy and cheerful.

It was January, in a couple of weeks they were going to play the game against Slytherin and Harry was sure that they were going to win. Luckily, he hadn't had to pick a whole new team (that was the only good thing the bad had brought). They had already had the beaters, keeper and a chaser (Ginny had taken it after Harry returned to his seeker place) The other two chasers had been chosen on trials and were fairly good when they started but now the three girls made a wonderful trio. Harry wondered if that was the key to the Gryffindor's victories. Three girls and four boys in the teams in the same places since he started and they had always made a great team.  Harry had also manage to get himself a reserve seeker (other than Ginny), that wasn't as good as he, but could work.

He had made it to the Common Room. He looked at his watch, it said nine o'clock. He had promised Ginny to help her with her Astronomy homework. He looked around and found her, waving and calling him with her hand. He didn't hesitate and did as told. 

"Ready," he told her.

"Mmm…" she got close and tried to smell him. "I think it would be better if you take a shower. I'll wait"

Harry looked at himself and grabbed his clothes. "I think you're right. A side from being wet I kind of stink." 

She smiled and nodded. He climbed the stairs and went towards his room to get his clothes and then went to the bathroom.

It had been less than a year since he had started dating Ginny. In his fifth year he had kind of dated Cho, but that had ended up in a disaster as he finally realized he didn't like her anymore. Since his fifth year he had gotten to know more and more on Ginny and they had become really close friends by the time Harry realized that what he flet for her was something stronger than a simple friendship. On another side, Hermione and Ron had finally admitted their feelings for each other and had been a couple since then. It had been hard for Harry to convince Ron about his true feelings for Ginny but finally, after a well aimed punch by the female redhead he had accepted it and finally everything had worked out.

"Ready?" Harry asked Ginny. 

"Yes," she got closer and smelled him again. "You smell nice now."

He just blushed a little and she smiled. "Er- Thanks. But you smell much better," and he winked, she smiled. Harry got closer and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Harry, not now. It's almost ten and I _really_ have to do my homework." Harry's smiled faded but he still nodded.

"You're right. Here's the cloak. Cover yourself well," he answered. They got the cap on themselves and walked to the Astronomy Tower.

After a very long walk they finally arrived. Everything was dark. The sky was the only thing that could be seen, every star on the exact place. Everything shinning as it should be. Everything was calmed, it looked perfect. 

"Venus is shinning very brightly tonight," said Harry after a brief inspection to the sky.

"As if I understood what you just said," answered Ginny, he smiled.

"You know that Venus represents love. It means love's in the air. It's a beautiful day." He said while smiling.   
  
Ginny had to smile too. She loved watching him smile, he didn't do it often, not after all he'd been through, but after all, if anyone had lived like him they wouldn't smile much either. 

"Or something like that," concluded Harry. 

"Well, let's get started. It's almost ten thirty," said Ginny.

After and hour and a half of hard work they both finished their maps. They were perfect. Harry was really proud of them; he had never got them that right. Ginny's was much simpler and that was due to her being a year after Harry, she was just in sixth grade, he was in seventh, his last.

He wondered how it was possible that time passed so fast. He still remembered like it was yesterday when Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley for the first time, the Sorthing Hat, when he, Ron and Hermione stopped Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone; the Chamber of Secrets, where he saved Ginny for the first time; when he and Hermione saved Sirius, the Triwizard Tournament; The DA meetings, The Order of the Phoenix, Sirius again… he tried not to think of it. So many discoveries, so many fights. He felt as if it had all happened in a blink of the eye.

They were sitting on a blanket Ginny had brought staring at the sky. Ginny got closer and more comfortable next to Harry. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Yes, it's perfect. Just Perfect."

"Yes. Harry, sometimes I wonder what would have been of me if you weren't here." He hugged her.

"But I am. I'm right next to you. Don't think about that." 

"Yes," she looked lovingly to his emerald eyes. "I love you Harry Potter." 

"I love you too Ginny." They kissed softly and kept on looking at the sky. "To be honest, I also wonder stuff." 

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of "stuff"?"

He sighed, "I know I shouldn't leave on dreams, but I wonder about how my parents were." She hugged him very tightly.

"Oh, Harry. You don't know how much I suffer when I look at you like this. If there were some way that you could meet –"

"I wish there was. I wouldn't change history, but like, meeting them before they become my parents."

"You mean when they were young. Let's say seventh year."

He smiled. "Yeah. I wish I could travel to their time and get to know them. I'd really like that."

Ginny was still looking at the sky when she saw one different, she decided to wish upon it. She hugged her boyfriend tight. _Star, please. I wish you could make Harry's wish come true. He deserves happiness. I promise to help him in it if you make it, just, please…_

"Gin, it's midnight. I say we should go baaa-"

But he never finished what eh started to say. A white light surrounded them and the last thing he saw was Ginny's happy and satisfied expression. Something very strange had happened, he just didn't know what."

**A/N 3:**  Review! 

-vk2-


	2. Chapter 2: The Wish

**Summary:  **Lots of things are said about stars; like that they make dreams come true, guide and even predict the future. At midnight, Harry and Ginny discover a shooting star that will make three of their wishes come true. Are they ready for them? Time Travel fic!

**Diclaimer:** I own none of the characters, just the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, publishers and people involved. I just borrow the story to have fun for a while.

**A/N 1: **This is the first Fanfic I post on English (that's not my 1st language) so please be nice. This is translation of the original version "Tres Deseos" in Spanish, done by me.

  
**A/N 2:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Sorry that it took so long, but I promised myself I would translate a chap every time I updated the Spanish version (that isn't finished yet) I was going to translate a chap, that or extreme boredom. So, I don't think the chaps will be too quickly posted. I also saw some mistakes in the 1st chap, I'll fix them sometime. I'm too tired now - 11:30 pm.  

**Three Wishes**

****

**Chapter 2: The wish**

He smiled. "Yeah. I wish I could travel to their time and get to know them. I'd really like that."

Harry was looking at Ginny. _If I had only known them…__ I would really like that… He turned his head towards the sky and he saw a shooting star. __Star; make my wish come true… He looked at his watch. _

"Gin, It's midnight. I say we should go baaa-"

But he never finished what he started to say. A white light surrounded them and the last thing he saw was Ginny's happy and satisfied expression. Something very strange had happened, he just didn't know what."

There was a lot of noise in the Great Hall. It was breakfast and the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was there. Everyone in the Hall was recovering from a serious fit of laughter. The Marauder's had stroked again, this time to the Slytherins. Miraculously, when they had taken they breakfast they had suffered of several transfigurations. Their skins had turned red and their hair had turned into a bright shade of gold. The effect had only lasted a few minutes, but those where enough to call the Headmaster's attention and later amusement. 

At the Gryffindor table James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew prepared themselves for the punishment they knew would receive by the end of the day. They weren't ashamed of what they had just done, in fact, they were very proud, and that was what one could see just by taking a look at their faces, they were wearing their typical mischievous grin, saved only for their mischief. 

Suddenly a white light surrounded the Great Hall. The laugher got quiet and everyone's eyes were turned to the source of the light, everyone was wondering what that was, most were frightened. Like they all knew, Voldemort was getting more powerful everyday, and they were afraid it were him. But it wasn't. Two young people appeared from the light, they got themselves up from the quiet fall they had just been through.

  
"Ouch… Shit," said a young boy of dark black hair and bright green eyes. "Ginny?" 

"I'm alright, Harry. Language…" answered a young girl with a beautiful and bright red hair. She accepted the look of apology give by the boy with a nod. "Er… Where are we?" 

The boy looked around, he didn't blushed when he realized everyone was staring at him, he had already gotten used to that feeling. "Looks like the Great Hall."   
  
The headmaster had been walking over to where they were, and then he finally got there. "Excuse me," he started, but was cut by the strangers.  

"Professor, we don't know what happened!" started the girl. 

"We were at the Astronomy tower when suddenly-" continued the boy. They had said all that in a very soft tone, like a whisper.

The headmaster looked at them confused. "Who are you?" he asked. The stranger's faces fell. 

"Professor, it's us. Harry and Ginny!" said a very surprised Harry. Meanwhile Ginny had been taking a look around. 

"Professor, excuse me. Could you tell me in which year we are?" she said. 

Dumbledore found that question quite odd but answered it. "1976"

The teen's faces change completely to panicked expressions when they heard that. They looked, confused, surprised and very shocked. The headmaster heard them say things like: 'What?', 'How?!' and decided what to do, he had a feeling he knew what was going on. 

"I think it's better if we go to my office to discuss this matter, it's quite a surprise. Follow me," they both nodded and did as told, not saying a word. 

Meanwhile, at the Great Hall murmurs burst out from all the tables, even some teacher were like that.  Everyone was really confused and very surprised. 

"Who were that girl and boy?" asked a very shocked Minerva McGonagall to the Charms teacher. 

"I don't know, Minerva," he answered. "I've got no idea who they are." 

At that time, at the Gryffindor tower the Marauders were asking themselves the same question. 

"Who were those?" asked James Potter. 

"No idea," answered his best friend, Sirius Black. "But the one that had your same hair looked a lot like you, James." 

"It was really odd, the way they appeared. Just from the light," commented Remus. 

"Oh, please. They probably were two new students. Could you pass me the marmalade?" said Lily Evans while showing Remus what she wanted, he gave it to her. 

"If they were, Why was Dumbledore surprised?" said Sirius. "And if they were he would have said so earlier." 

"Maybe he was told today and wasn't expecting them to arrive so soon," explained Lily, while her boyfriend James was holding her hand. 

"Could be," James commented, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Maybe. But It still stink, it's not right," finished Remus. 

"Wow! I didn't know your senses were so developed that could smell situations, Moony!" said Peter. 

They laughed at their friends silliness and then Remus answered. "Shut up, Wormtail." 

At another side of the castle Professor Dumbledore let the teens into his office. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Er…" Harry answered. "A little-"

"Confused," stated Ginny, who had cut Harry. The professor nodded. 

"Well, do sit down, please," he said, they did as told and then he seated on his chair. "Now we can talk properly. May I know who you are?" 

"My name's Harry Potter and she is Ginny Weasley." 

"But, how-" he started but was cut.

"We don't know how or what happened. We were just at the Astronomy tower –doing homework- and the star, and-"   
  
"Calm down, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"Well Professor, we come from the future," the headmaster looked at them confused. "Twenty-one years into the future," said Harry.  

The professor looked at them stunned. "I see now, Do you know how this happened?" 

"Like I said, we were at the tower, looking at the sky and-" started Ginny.

"There was a shooting star and I-" Harry was cut by Ginny. 

"Made a wish," they looked at each other and said at the same time: "You did too?" 

"Well, I see what happened. It seems, according to the year I assumed that the star you saw was the star of Hope," Harry's eyed widened, he remembered something about that star. "It is said that this star makes three of the wishes of the one who sees it come true. Once it is seen by that person the star will reappear when the wisher wants to make another wish. It only is seen by the pure of heart," he looked at them and smiled. "I hadn't heard about it in years." 

"Yes, but Professor. Not every star that legend says that makes wishes true does," said Harry. 

"That is true. But the fact that this one was the one of Hope, this one is the one more believed in, and the fact that you both wished for something, that I suppose was the same thing, probably did the last magic needed for it to work."

"Oh," was all Ginny said, still not over the shock.

"What are we going to do with our studies?" asked Harry. Then, from thin air, Harry's and Ginny's trunk fall next to them. 

"I believe that answered your question," he looked at them kindly. "Traveling through time doesn't make anyone loose track on their studies," they both nodded. "Well, what year are you in?" 

"Seventh and sixth. Both from Gryffindor," answered Harry, he continued after hesitating. "Professor, Is there any way we were both at seventh?" Ginny's eyes went to the headmaster, they looked like begging. 

The Professor looked at them surprised. "You want me to put her forward in her studies?" he asked Harry. 

"Yes, Professor. Don't worry about how she'll do. Ginny knows more that any other sixth year. I know she is in seventh year level, that or further," Dumbledore was surprised the twinkle in his eyes looking very merry, he looked at her and she blushed, he turned to Harry. 

"And, you?" Ginny asked Harry turning to Dumbledore. "Profesor, Harry is the most advanced student in his year." Harry blushed a little at that. He still remembered the shock it had been for him, and specially Hermione, he had beat her perfect scores by only letting his powers flow. "And I assure you you'll never find anyone who knows more about defense against the dark arts and about them than he does. Not even you have been able to pass his knowledge. Now Harry's face looked so red he knew it could have easily been confused by a Weasley hair. 

Dumbledore was stunned._ Admirable. One can see in their eyes, specially in the boy's, how hard they life must've been. Looks like the boy has the weight of the world on his shoulders._

"All right," they grinned. "But first, although I know you've already been sorted, I'm going to take you downstairs with the Sorting Hat for you to be sorted infront of the students and staff. We'll say you are knew students coming from a little school in Ireland. Any questions?" 

Harry got a deep thought look and then smiled. "the other classes, professor" 

"Oh my. You are very right. Looks like age is finally affecting me," he said smiling. "Which one's will you be taking?" 

"Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Medical Charms" said Harry.

"And Muggle Studies," said Ginny. Harry send her a quizzical look. 

 "Muggle Studies, Gin?" she nodded finishing the discussion. 

"That class is one of the Favorites, if I may say so. It seems our Professor makes the class rather enjoyable. If I am not mistaken, the last movie they saw was called 'The Sound of Music' "

  
Harry was surprised and finally accepted, and that made Ginny very happy. "Any other question?" They both shook their head. "Well, I have two, one for each. Harry, are you a relative of James Potter?"

  
Harry smiled. "Yes, he's my dad. Lily Evans is my mother." Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow while smiling. 

  
"I always saw the spark between them. The other one's for you Ginny. You are a relative of Arthur Weasley, am I right?" 

  
Ginny smiled and nodded. Dumbledore suddenly remembered something. "We will also have to change your names," they both showed their agreement.

  
"How about Harry Larson and Virginia Williams?" asked Ginny. Both, Dumbledore and Harry agreed. 

  
"That settles it then. Now we have to return to the Great Hall. I'll take the hat. The next class you have is Defense Against the Dark Arts, I advice you to take your books out now, that's your class assuming you stay in Gryffindor after the resorting. The trunk will be taken to your rooms." 

  
Harry smiled. _My favorite class._

_  
_After a few minutes Harry, Ginny and the headmaster, who was carrying the hat, returned to the Hall. Everyone looked at them surprised, waiting for an explanation or at least some information. They just walked to the front. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3: The Welcome

**Summary: **There are many things said about stars. They say some make wishes come true, guide and even predict the future. At midnight, Harry and Ginny find one that without their knowledge would accomplish three wishes for them. But, Are they ready for their wished to come true?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters, just the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, publishers and people involved. I just borrow the story to have fun for a while.

**A/N 1: **He..Took me a while! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The welcome

Everyone turned around to see them when they entered the Hall. Ginny felt her face turning into a bright shade of red and Harry confirmed it when he almost laughed at her face._ It's not funny, Harry,_ she thought. 

Then, Dumbledore finally managed to silence everyone and get their attention. Professor McGonagall had brought the Sorting Hat by orders of the Headmaster and put it on the stool. As soon as Harry saw it he smiled, but doubted at the same time. _Will it try to send me to Slytherin again?_ he wondered.

He smiled when he took a look at Ginny. Her eyes wondered around the place and her face only showed one emotion: nervousness. Just like a first year, he smiled and looked at her eyes; she also smiled and calmed a little.    

Dumbledore took a look at them; he smiled and started his speech. "To everyone. I suppose that the unexpected appearance of this two," he pointed at Ginny and Harry. "Must have surprised you quite a bit. I was surprised as well. I had just received an owl talking about their arrival; I didn't expect it to be so soon. They are Harry Larson and Virginia Williams; they've just been transferred from a school in Ireland for an unknown amount of time. I wish you treat them with respect no matter what house they turn up to go. Well, everything ready." He looked at Harry and Ginny. "You first Virginia."

She nodded and sat on the stool, putting on the hat. She smiled when she realized that the hat still didn't fit her. A few seconds later the hat started talking to her. 

'Mmm... Ginny Weasley, I see… a time traveler from the future. A complete Weasley… Mm.. Yes … GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
She grinned when she heard the voice of the hat announcing her a Gryffindor again. She smiled at Harry and he gave her a weak smile in return. She returned to Dumbledore's side than had requested for her to stay to his side until Harry was sorted.   
  
  
Harry got near to the hat. All kinas of thoughts crossed through his mind _What if it sends me to Slytherin? Was one of those. He nodded to himself and placed the hat unto himself. He was even more surprised than Ginny when he noticed that the hat almost fit him. In his second year it had completely covered his eyesight __I've grown up so much? He wondered and then he heard the hat's voice.   
  
   
'Harry Potter... another time traveler I see. How very interesting… a brilliant mind, very much like your parents. Head Boy, just like them… great abilities…-´_

  
Oh, no. I don't like where this is going… You're talking about me being a parselmouth, right?   
  
'Why yes young Potter. That is an exceptional gift.´   
  
Yeah, yeah. And it had brought me nothing but trouble…   
  
'You know very well that that's not true. If it hadn't been for-´   
  
that's enough. I won't discuss my unnatural abilities with a hat.   
  
'Mmm... I see. It is clear that you have more of Lord Slytherin's qualities than the ones you want to accept. '  
  
Hey! No-   
  
'I see that your friends are very important to you. Loyalty. Thirst to prove yourself. Wisdom, patience, perseverance. You are without a doubt the most difficult student I've ever had to sort.'  
  
Oh yes. That's me. The only one that tries to fit in without success…  
   
'Humble… Outstanding bravery. Where should I put you?'  
  
What about Gryffindor? With Ginny…   
  
'and waste that mind?! I don't think so…'  
  
Let me choose... It's me the one who is going to attend classes anyway.    
  
'I am in charge of sorting. That's why I'm called the Sorting Hat…´  
  
yeah, yeah. Whatever. I still think I should be able to choose my house!   
  
'No'  
  
Yes  
  
'No!'  
  
Yes!  
  
  


And so then continued it had been over 10 minutes since Harry placed on the hat. The students and professors were still staring at the mysterious boy. It seemed that he had broken the record 'with the hat´ as they called it. They started giving signs to Dumbledore for him to do something.   
  
The headmaster approached the hat and student very slowly and finally he talked to Harry's ear.   
  
"Everything alright, Harry?" he whispered.   
  
Alter a few seconds a very frustrated Harry answered. "Yes professor. I'm just in the middle of a discussion with the hat. He doesn't know where to send me. I've proposed Gryffindor a couple of times already but he won't agree!" 

  
Dumbledore gave him an estranged look. That had never happened before. "Alright, we'll give it a few more minutes more."   
  
The hat answered to that. "That won't be necessary Albus. I've made up my mind. He'll be in:  
  
  


SLYTHERIN!  
RAVENCLAW!  
GRYFFINDOR!  
And  HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
  
__

_Stupid hat…   
  
As soon as the hat said this gasps where heard all over the hall. Never again in all of the Hogwarts History had that happened before, as a Ravenclaw girl gladly told them all. She had of course read "Hogwarts; A History"_

   
The headmaster was surprised as well. After removing the hat from Harry, who seemed to be furious, told him " Harry… I think it would be fine to say you can pick your house."   
  
_THANK YOU! You get that hat…    
  
_"I think Gryffindor then." Said Harry with a smile. The professor nodded. Harry got closet o Ginny, who was trying to hold a fit of laughter.   
  
"That… was… so… YOU!..." That was what Harry could understand. He just smiled.   
  
"Well, I yes. That would the reasonable. I'm me." Ginny had finally stopped and just smiled and nodded. They both turned towards Dumbledore  
  
"This had been a strange surprise but, wouldn't life be boring without good surprises?" Everyone in the hall nodded and the professor smiled. "I'm going to ask our Head Boy and Girl, both from Gryffindor, to show you around and help you to get accustomed with the castle. I doubt there'll be much trouble with it." Lily Evans and James Potter nodded and went over to the head table and took the new student over to their table and introduced them their friends. 

"Hello" said Harry and Ginny at the same time once they were already seated on front of the Marauders.  
  
"Hello!" they all said.    
  
James started the introductions.  "You already know their names so I doubt there'll be any need for me to say them again." He told his friends.   
  


Harry had a pain look when he realized Sirius was there and Ginny noticed. She took his hand, hold it and smiled to him, in a comforting way. He nodded. 

  
"Yes, Harry and Virginia. But which one's which?" asked a black haired boy with a jolly face.   
  
"Oh Padfoot please. That was lame, even for you. Don't make them think you're dumber than you look… " said Lily.  Padfoot pretended to be mad at that response but then he smiled.   
  
"Alright, Alright." Continued James. "The 'dolt' is Sirius Black, Next to him"  he pointed to a tired looking boy with light hair. "Remus Lupin and last Peter Pettigrew." 

"Pleasure" answered Remus, as polite as always while he shook hands.    
  
"Moony you're just so polite." Said Sirius.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Padfoot. This is just the twentieth time you tell me that in the week." Answered Remus, still very polite. Sirius just sent a frustration glare to the ceiling.   
  
"It's good to be polite. Don't say it like it's a bad thing. "said Ginny to Sirius and smiled at Remus.    
  
"You see, the thing is that, hem, Sirius lacks of manners…" said James, who was hugging Lily.   
  
"And shame." Concluded Lily.  
  
" ¡HA! Look who's talking. I don't go around _snogging with my girlfriend in the common room." Sirius told James. _

  
"No, you do more than just **_snogging. _**And yes, while you don't in the common room..-" started Lily who was blushing a bit.   
  
"The Muggle studies classroom must be very comfortable them. Since even though you've never taken a class you seem to know everything there is to know about the classroom." Concluded James. They all laughed at this and Sirius continued on his performance on the offended one.   
  
"Don't relieve in what they say my dear Virginia, it is not true." More laughs came from everyone but Harry, Ginny or Sirius, who was trying to shut them up..   
  
"Call me Ginny. Everyone does. I like it better." They all nodded and a few seconds later Remus started standing up..   
  
"We better hurry or we'll be late for DADA." Said Remus. They all followed suit while Harry just smiled as did Ginny.   
  
  
They were leaving the hall when Sirius came over to James. "Hey James, you think Ginny's got a boyfriend?"   
  
James grinned. _I knew it!_ "I think… " he said looking and Harry and Ginny holding hands. "She does."   
  
Sirius turned to where James had been looking. "Oh so it seems…Damn!" James laughed. They were almost there. 

**A/N 2: **Review!


End file.
